


Religious Lashes

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Multi, Religion, Self-Flagellation, Self-Harm, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil discover what their guest has hidden under his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religious Lashes

It was on the third day of Earl’s stay at their home that Carlos and Cecil realized just how hard it had been for the redhead living at the church. Earl had been in the middle of a bath when they realized that he only had one set of clothes. They had decided to try and find him some more clothes to wear while his own were being cleaned, with the idea that they would later purchase new clothes for him. In the mean time he could share some clothes with them and it was Carlos who knocked gently on the door with his knuckles, waiting for Earl to welcome him inside before opening the door to show him what they had brought.

Carlos was forced to clap a hand over Cecil’s mouth to stop him from crying out when they saw Earl. His lover’s eyes were wide in disbelief and horror and Carlos had to hiss softly to try and force Cecil to focus, shaking his head sharply to stop him from saying anything he would regret. Luckily for the both of them Earl had been too busy looking for a towel to notice Cecil’s reaction and the redhead stood up to find them offering him timid smiles, the clothes held in their arms innocently enough.

Neither of them had been aware that the church still endorsed the practice of self-flagellation. Both had heard stories about it, people whipping themselves hard enough to bleed and cause scarring. They had thought that it had been done away with years ago but with the position of the lash scars on Earl’s back; it was obvious that at least a few churches still found it to be something worth continuing.

“Let us know if these fit,” Carlos finally spoke up, pressing the clothes into Earl’s arms with a smile.

“Thank you very much.”

“Oh don’t mention it!” Cecil chirped. “You just relax and dry off and we’ll just see about…uh…getting some afternoon tea ready!” He looked over at Carlos, smiling nervously, “right?”

“…Right,” Carlos sighed.

Earl blinked in confusion, looking from one to the other. “Something is making you feel uncomfortable,” he noted.

“I…well…” Cecil tried.

“You’ve already made it clear to me that nothing I say can sway you from your choices,” Earl reminded him softly, “and I am…open to your words in regards to my own life. I do not wish to be some kind of burden or point of discomfort in your home.”

Carlos and Cecil shared a look between each other. Finally Carlos was the one to speak up, clearing his throat first before he asked, “when was the last time you ah…added lashes to yourself?”

Earl’s cheeks and ears burned a dull red at the question. “Ah…that’s why…”

“I’m sorry if it’s a sensitive issue. It is just that the idea that a guest is in pain in any way is…”

“I assure you that I have not done anything to myself in months,” Earl promised. “The last time I did so it was because I was urged by the priests at the church.”

Cecil frowned at this, shaking his head. “I don’t understand…” he muttered.

Carlos gently stepped on his lover’s foot, stopping him from continuing to speak about it now that the issue had been resolved as best as it could be. “Well! In any case, now we better understand so that there will be no more instances of rudeness on our part towards you, Master Harlan. I do apologize for our intrusive questions and beg you to join us for afternoon tea to make amends for such a transgression against you.”

Cecil marveled at the fact that Earl could blush even more than he had before at Carlos’ words. “I…there is no need to worry about offending me, sirs,” he stammered.

“Please, dry off and get dressed while we get everything ready,” Cecil purred, smiling at the blushing redhead. “You’re our guest here, remember? Manners are everything here!”

“…As you say,” Earl relented.


End file.
